


Another Side, Another Story ( Ventus x cross breed Reader)

by Chibikurama



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkwardness, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Depression, Discrimination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Gore, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Reader-Insert, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibikurama/pseuds/Chibikurama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am (full name) and I was born into the Underworld.<br/>The most cruelest, violent, vicious, deadly, unforgiving, and lethal place known in the entire universe and the great beyond.<br/>I have no clue as to why I was born here, but I know one thing: SURVIAL OF THE VERY VERY STRONGEST<br/>I do not know WHO I am or WHAT I am.</p><p>Where I came from?</p><p>Who are my parent?</p><p>Do I even have parents?</p><p>All I know is that I was at an orphanage in the Underworld and with me was a journal.<br/>This journal contained my full name, date and time of birth, but it has a eerie message.</p><p>"DO NOT TELL ANYONE OF YOUR FULL NAME, ONLY YOUR FIRST NAME, YOU TELL NO ONE OF WHAT YOU ARE, WHO YOU ARE OR THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSEQUENCES TO PAY. </p><p>HEED THY WARNING CHILD OR THOU WILL PAY DEARLY. </p><p>THIS JOURNALS PURPOSE HOWEVER IS FOR YOU TO WRITE DOWN YOUR LIFE STORY. DO NOT LET ANYONE TAKE IT FROM YOU. USE IT WELL AND GOOD LUCK IN YOUR LIFE." </p><p>CONTAINING POSSIBLE SPOILERS FROM KINGDOM HEARTS III</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Side, Another Story ( Ventus x cross breed Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel of my story United We Stand, Divided We Fall and it'll focus on reader-chan's past life for those who are dying or is curious of reader-chan's past life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! It's me chibikurama!!! Hope you guys enjoy this story about reader-chan's past.

**<https://youtu.be/LuXtJHHZe9E> **

 

**"tailed beast talking"**

_**'tailed beast thinking'** _

_'thinking'_

"talking" 

 (Y/n) P.O.V

*drip* *drip* *drip*

The tainted water dripping off from the ceilings of the caverns, leaving an echo in its wake, the intense odor of fresh, new blood mixed with the odor of old, decaying blood

*growling and hissing*

"Oh shit!"

The sound of a young little girl's fast footsteps breaking the silence, her voice breaking the eerie silence.

*splash* *splash* *huff* *huff* *huff*  

Run I must keep running, running and dodging through the endless rotting, decaying corpses, evading traps, that are ment to capture, maim, and kill.

"GGGGGRRRRRR!!!!!!" my heart accelerated to the point where it hurts, my lungs are burning, my legs feel like they are on fire, and my mind is racing.

"Mierda!! No! Alejaré dé mí!" (Shit! No! Stay away from me!)

Now let's stop at this part and go back in time before all of this occurred.

* * *

 

Hi my name is (Y/n) and this is my hell hole home better known as "The Underworld."

I don't know much about this place, there is an insane epidemic of drugs, rape, child prostitution, prostitution, abuse, neglect, Mental institutions, horrendous prisons, sexual assault, gang wars, gang violence, major and dangerous drug cartels ruling parts of the underworld with an iron fist.

These gangs try to establish the routes that distribute all of their drugs such as heroin, marijuana, crystal meth.... Etc... Etc.. You know all sorts of crazy ass violence.

Hell even fucking bombings, shoot outs happens too not only that terrorist attacks as well. 

* * *

There is a legend, a story.

About a massive, powerful, and formidable tailed beast known as the Jussanbi or commonly known as the Thirteen Tails Demon Wolf.

Who has sent parts of the world into the underworld. He has made the entire world and perhaps the great beyond on its knees. He cast an unholy hell, chaos, despair, destruction, darkness, and death.

That day was known as "Night of The Crimson Moon, The Devil's Gauntlet, Hades' Revenge or Satan's Wrath" 

The legend states that two old Keyblade Grand Masters were sent to stop the Thirteen Tails demon wolf.

The two old keyblade masters stopped and 'killed' the formidable tailed beast.

However the price was paid to steep and deep.

Mental, physical and emotional scars were left on the people and the planet itself. 

The loss of the old keyblade master and deaths of millions rose.

No one doesn't know what happened to the other keyblade grand master, speculations anticipated that he too died in the fight against the mighty tailed beast.

The Thirteen Tails sent parts of California, America and other parts of the world into the Underworld.

This not only shocked and traumatized the entire world, but little did the Earth's dwellers know is that that day has also shocked the entire universe and beyond that too. 

Even God was shocked to see such horror and devastation. Its far too surreal to actually believe that its happening.

It looks like something from your most inner, darkest, sinister, and malicious secrets. The ones you prefer not to see, hear, think, and even dare to dream.

It put everyone on edge, pure fear and hatred arose.

The underworld has multitude of names. Its known as Gehenna, Netherlands, land of the Dead, Hades' realm, realm of the Sins, the Barren lands or the badlands..... Etc.

Anyways I am a year old with 5 months I was born on (MM/DD/YYYY).

I don't know as to how I came to be.

I don't know WHO or WHAT I am.

WHO are my parents?

WERE they good people?

So many questions and so little answers. 

* * *

 

Location: Underworld

Sector D

Sinaloa District

Date: 04/15/1996

Time: 4:30am

I was making my way back to the orphanage leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Where I was kept there for a small portion of my life. It's an old building with bullet holes on the outside and the inside. There's rat's big as chihuahuas, the entire underworld is completely FILTHY it's beyond gross there is permanent blood stains and um... Other bodily fluids too and limbs of the deceased along with their inners and other parts of their body too.

 I arrived to the orphanage and it looked like a 1980's style building with paint peeling off of the building, cracks and crevasses litters the brick structure, bullet holes riddled the windows and walls from the constant gang wars between the Norteños (North: Red) and Sureños (South: Blue). Sinaloa gang, Matas mafia, Capón mafia, and more ruthless and vicious gangs attack the area non stop.

It's the way of life here in the underworld. Violence, bloodshed, death, rape, murder, drug deals, human trafficking, child prostitutions, prostitution, illegal fights for people's entertainment, Satanic rituals and sacrifices are common as well, and other unspeakable horrors happens too. 

I know quite the place for kids like me an orphan to grow up in. Here's the thing; kids even though have parents, they are often sent to orphanages throughout the underworld.

Sometimes due to parents selling their own kids to the orphanage for moneymoney or their parents were slaughter right before their eyes. Occasionally even to crime bosses, gang leaders, mental institutions, or prisons. Often when parents do end up selling their own kid to those people the kids are used for prostitution, horrible experiments, sex slaves, slaves, recruits for gangs, and so much more. 

That's the cruel life in the underworld. I absolutely hate it. So much injustices, bloodshed of innocents, and people stripped of their humanity it makes me sick.

 Now your probably wondering as to why I am out of the orphanage, a child who's only year and five month old. 

Well I've been heading to the deepest part of the underworld District X where the more....... 'Active' are at. When I mean 'active' I mean that there's and infinite amount of traps, demons, monsters, and so much more.

Anyways I was there in District X because well.... I was investigating parts of district X, there's a book well...... More like an ancient library that I hope to uncover in the underworld District X area.

Unfortunately for me District X is... Well..... The most dangerous, suicidal, lethal, unforgiving, and above all cruel. 

The reason why is that there's a massive amount of monsters such as, demons, evil spirits, the Haunted, The Box man (The Keeper), Spider lady (Lauren; Ruben's sister), The Man Dressed in White ( Ruben; A.K.A Ruvik), and many more creatures that dwells in District X.

District X is somewhat habitable. But the denizens who resides in District X are far too dangerous, coordinated, sophisticated, advance, intellectual entities and what's more there is far more traps so hidden that when people try to go there they die instantly the nanosecond they set foot in District X.

I on the other hand managed to barely get by the lethal traps. All while avoiding the deadly denizens who resides in District X.

Any who when I got inside the orphanage through the secret entrance I was caught in a tight embrace by one of the kids who wanted to be my friend despite everyone else in the orphanage purposely pushing them away from me. 

"Big sister your back!!!" Little 3 year old Kyle says to me, snuggling into my somewhat thin and lean body for warmth and comfort.

"(Y/N)!!! where were you?!" 7 year old Leo says to me worry in his voice and eyes.

"(Y/n)! Your ok!!!" 8 year old Michel says to me.

"Elder sister your alive!!!!" 4 year old twins Liz and Ellie shouted, hugging me too.

I started to laugh when everyone was hugging me. Kind of weird for me when I'm younger than most of my ragtag gang of small friends. Then I heard a baby's laugh.

Everyone stopped hugging me and saw the triplets all of them girls. Five months old Lucy, Adriana, and the quiet yet sweetheart Griselda crawling towards me and I let out a gentle chuckle as I made my way to them and sat with the triplets.

The babies on my lap and snuggling into my body like they would with their mother. I saw them yawn and I kissed their heads as they drifted to sleep. 

The rest made their way to me and snuggled up close to me being careful not to hurt the babies by accident. We drift to sleep all except me, I grew worried. That bitch Sonya and her boyfriend Mark hasn't come by and when they do it's to scold my friends for being close to me.

All because I am a complete oddity. I have four whisker markings on both sides of my face, my four canines are unnaturally large, slightly thick, sharp, and very pointy. I have no idea why, but I had them since I was born.

I'm scared to know who my parents are.

What if they are monsters? 

What if I AM a monster? 

Many of the orphans and grown ups call me beast, monster, or demon. I'm scared to find out why, but I need answers and clarity as to WHO and WHAT I am.

Not only that some of  the orphans pick up on the grown ups behavior and I either get beaten with an inch of my life, spat on, treated like trash hell even below trash, pushed, on occasions stabbed, burned, starved, and Drowned on occasions.

There are times when some of the adults don't give me food nor water. Last week a caretaker named Sonya locked me out once when I was stealing food, milk, and fresh clean water.

To provide for not only myself, but my friends since they have no idea on how to steal plus the frequent gang assaults are literally scaring the pants off of them.

Let me tell you this getting fresh clean drinking water is incredibly rare due to the underworld being well..... Filthy and it rains alright.... It rains not water, not hail, but blood and on occasions acid, fire, and magma too.

The buildings have a formidable structures to handle the underworlds constant abuse and denizens in the underworld we developed some sort of immunity from the acid and advance resistance against the intensity of the magma that it feels like a sauna to us.

Anyways when I got locked out there was a gang war going on and I had to fled for me life. I was sure as hell I wasn't going to die now or anytime for that matter.

So I ran as fast as my little legs can carry me. The gangs saw me and ran hot on my heels wanting to take me to either

A) recruit me

B) rape or sexually assault me

Or C) kill me

I have no idea what's worse, but as fast as I ran. Little did i know I accidentally made my way into District X and witnessed its denizens eating the gangsters alive.

Blood, screams, flesh and bone being torn, organs flying, and gurgling sounds were covering the air.

I couldn't eat nor sleep after that horrified and grotesque event. After the days passed by I son got over that sight, but I would have a slight hard time sleeping and eating.

I left Griselda's tiny hands on my face as if to catch my attention and I looked down to her and she stares at me. Staring at me as if she was asking if I was ok.

I let out a small smile and kissed her head and she stares at me for a while longer before resting her head on my chest right above my beating heart and she sucks her tiny thumb. 

I look at the closed and locked door before letting out a silent shuddered breath.

My thoughts still are at District X.

_'Just what lies at this so called ancient library? What secrets or story that it helds? Perhaps I can find out who or what I truly am.'_

I wince as I feel my stomach churn, twist, and tie itself into a painfully tight knot as if it was warning me that something bad was going to happen.

Soon enough explosions rampaging throughout the Underworld and everyone who wasn't part of those crazy ass gangs were huddled close to their family and loved ones in their barricaded home.

That night screams, gunshots, bombs were going off it sounded like a complete chaos and war zone outside.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please show me the love and I'll try to post more stories despite the great pain I am in due to my broken arm, but for you guys it's worth it lol.


End file.
